Origin of Exaentals
by CosmicAtelier
Summary: In history a few beings appeared called Exaental these singularities altered our history slightly and this is somethings they did through out history.


_**Origin**_

 _ **prologue**_

534653209 BC

Somewhere in space.

A crack in space-time appears after the concept of life and death tried to destroy each other.

436675851 BC

Converging on the crack in space time are two super massive black holes creating a single Exaental.

255752200 BC

The Exaental finds a planet and lands on it where it falls into hibernation.

65584570 BC

The Exaental wakes up and starts merging with everything alive it can find from raptors to t-Rex's before a meteor crashes into the planet puts it back to hibernation.

 _ **Chapter 1**_

1800 BC

The Exaental awakens ones again due to the gods of the world are born from mans faith and their power that comes from their followers faith.

''Enkidu my friend how is your day?''

''Gilgamesh the animal kingdom is in an uproar''

''What could possibly cause that?''

''Something that is not supposed to be their''

''It's probably nothing you're overreacting now what should we do today?''

''Maybe you're right but I feel wrong not listening to nature''

''My lord I have urgent news''

''Speak um eh hm''

''Its Girta my lord''

''Oh right what is the emergency?''

''Right Martal''

''Um?''

''The medicine man''

''I knew that''

''No you didn't''

''Not now Enkidu''

''Anyway his wife Miléna''

''Oh I remember her''

''Of course you do you slept with her on her wedding night''

''Can I continue now''

''Yes''

''Anyway while they were gathering plants for his mixtures a monster appeard and ate his wife hole''

''Wait hole?''

''Yeah I asked that too and he said it was so big it could swallow her without chewing so he thinks his wife is still alive so he hoped you could possibly save her''

''And why should I do that?''

''Gilgamesh!''

''Alright Enkidu well go''

''We should get going I have a bad feeling about this''

They both head out into the wilds looking for this monster.

''So Enkidu is this being were looking for could it be whatever caused that animal ruckus''

''It's a possibility but that remains to be seen''

''SKREEONGK''

''Wait, what was that?''

''I think that is what we're looking for''

We head for that roar to find the creature.

When we arrive we see a giant lizard like monster that leans forward, has giant teeth, leathery wings, a long tail and its black with white spots and red eyes that seems to pierce your soul.

It looks eyes with both of us terrifying Enkidu immediately.

''Let's get going''

''We are going to die!''

''SKREEONGK''

It rushes us quickly slamming into the trees behind us as we dodge it.

''Now monster take this''

Gilgamesh launches one of his swords from the gate of Babylon but it bounces off the scales like it was a rock against the golden gates of his palaces.

''What?''

It swipes its tail towards Gilgamesh but Enkidu saves him at the last second.

''Gilgamesh you will have to use Ea''

''I will not use my mighty weapon against a mongrel like this''

Gilgamesh uses his gate of Babylon and fires hundreds of weapons to try and hurt the monster in front of him.

And his best weapons only pierces its scales with their tips.

''Gilgamesh now is not the time to act like this''

''Fine I can't deal with you sometimes''

Using his key of Babylon he summons Ea and unleashes it noble phantasm

''Enuma Elish''

But as he releases his to monsters scales glow blue before it breathes a blue flame that when it collides it explodes and four beams of energy flies in different direction.

''Its gone you did it''

''Yeah but what was those lights''

After that pieces of the Exaental put itself back together before going back to sleep.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

79 AD

As mount Vesuvius erupts the lava flows for days into a crack in space-time.

Generating a Exaental.

The Exaental moves down the mountain looking like a living blob of lava.

After sometime it comes across a living organism which tries to crawl away from it.

But its to fast encompassing the organism before it starts to dissolve and absorb it.

I, what are I.

I am then knocked out from behind.

''Uh um huh''

''You there yes you girl you awake?''

''Huh what?''

''I see so your awake then?''

''What happened to me?''

''Well both you, I and those two over there have been sold as slaves to fight in the Colosseum''

''What the hell is the Colosseum?''

''A foreigner huh where are you from?''

''Lava''

''I've never heard of that place before but that is not my business''

After that we keep quiet as we head for this Colosseum thing.

''Is that the Colosseum you talked about?''

''Yes''

As we are being transported through town we see a giant circle building filled with these arcs.

After arriving we are led down into the bottom of the complex and told to put on the simplest of armor and simple weapons.

As we are putting on the armor I notice that unlike the others when I put my armor it blackens like has been burned.

''What happened to you're armor?''

''No clue''

''Well anyway these are probably previously used ones so I wouldn't be surprised if they broke during the games''

''Games?''

''Just wait you'll see''

I walk over to the weapon rack and look through them.

''Do you have any experience with weapons?''

I pick up a mace and while holding it turns into looking like it had been burned.

''No I have not''

''Oh dear fine I'll train you here''

He throws me a shield that then turns black just like the other items I have.

''What are you?''

''I don't know''

For the next hour he shows me how to do it.

''Whatever you are you seem to have an affinity for combat''

''Thank you''

''Don't thank me all you have to do is prevent us from dying.

''Now slaves prepare for fighting''

We prepare ourselves for the games.

As we ascend into the arena and prepare for these games.

80 AD

During this last year we have done countless of these games we finally get a break.

''Finally we get to rest how many of these games have they put us through this last year''

''237''

''How have none of us died yet I thought the only ones left would be Vel and you Tempris''

''It's mostly thanks to Tempris demigod like abilities huh is something wrong?''

''Its coming''

''Huh?'' X5

''The fire energies are congregating her in the city and it will soon be unleashed''

''What?'' X5

As they say that a great fire breaks out in town and during it we escape from captivity and for the next coming decades we do our own things.

 _ **Chapter 3**_

564 AD

Somewhere in space a solar storm hits a crack in space-time creating a drop of liquid light that drops down in England where a young 15 year old girl finds it and she puts it to her heart and it enters through her skin merging them into one being.

Who am I, what is this, what am I, did I kill this girl.

As I try to remember anything from before I see some odd memories of a childhood about a girl with green hair and blue eyes.

''So I have green ha why is my hair a golden colour wait does that mean I don't have blue eyes either are these my memories or someone else''

I try to find some sort of reflective surface like a lake or a mirror or hey is that a sword.

When I pick up the sword it is covered in a golden light that changes it into a golden blade that's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen though I only been around for a few hours so that doesn't say much.

I try to see my reflection in the sword but the golden colour of the blade makes it hard to see because it recolours my reflection.

''Huh anyway I'll keep this sword with me''

I find a lake and in the reflection I see that I have bright orange eyes.

Then a year later.

565 AD

During the night I sometimes walk around because I don't always sleep for some reason when I come around a stone in the middle of a field with a sword in it.

''This sword is beautiful I want to touch it''

When I touch the sword I get a terrible feeling in my heart like having everything in your body drained.

''What is this a cursed sword?''

The next morning I notice hundreds of people have arrived surrounding the sword from yesterday.

I thought it would drain them as well but they seem to be unaffected by it so it was probably something between me and that sword but exactly what I don't know.

But after an hour of watching them from a nearby building failing to pull the sword from the stone.

''Hm who's that?''

I look over to a group of people heading towards the sword with a boy clad in red in the middle wait that's no boy its a girl but no one else seems to notice that fact.

I head closer through the crowd to listen to what they are saying.

''So Merlin what claim to the sword does this child have?''

''The greatest of claims archbishop this is the child is the son of Uther Pendragon, Arthur Pendragon''

After saying that everyone starts speaking over each other but I wonder who is Uther Pendragon.

After that the young girl named Arthur heads over to the sword and effortlessly pulls it out of the stone releasing an enormous amount of magic and I sense something awakening somewhere in the world.

What is this thing that has been awakened, eternity or infinity, gravity?

Why is this thing I sense its stronger than anything I sensed before but I only lived for a year in this country so what do I know.

 _ **Italy.**_

''What has England awakened? Another like me? But from when has it existed? Wait is their another like me in England? What the hell is happening?''

 _ **Mesopotamia.**_

''What is this feeling? What am I? Where's is this magic coming from? And why do I feel so different from before? Huh what is this form? It looks like that girl I ate long ago. And why am I naked? Wait why do I care?''

I use magic to make clothes from nowhere.

''I'll head that direction whatever awakened me is over there''

575 AD

England.

War has broken several times these last few years due to several kings not having accepted Arthur as the true king. Will have tried to stay out of this war but I have a bad feeling something is going to happen. Will looking out across a nearby town since I travel across this entire country and I learned to love these humans.

''Again huh''

I see Arthur leave with his knights of the round table riding of to war.

''Hm''

One of the knights rides up to me.

''You there may I see your weapon?''

''Sure''

I give him my golden sword.

He inspects it carefully.

''Sorry your weapon looked like Caliburn''

''Has Caliburn been stolen?''

''No I was just curious?''

''You don't have to lie I look for it while I walk around''

''Thank you please keep quite about this?''

''I get it''

''Sir Gawain did you see something?''

''Only a coincidence sir Lancelot''

''If we can find it we will have trouble in the coming war we might be in trouble''

''Now I need to look for that sword''

If I remember correctly Caliburn drained me slightly so if I concentrate.

While concentrating on my own energy I sense it far away.

''Got you''

I start to head towards the swords location.

After a few hours of walking I come across a camp.

''Hello there girl wanna join us for the evening?''

''Sorry I can't''

They seems to be drunk.

''Ah don't say that come with us''

Two of them comes up to me and grabs my shoulders and try to drag me towards the camp but I am immovable.

''Huh''

I grab their heads and smash them together causing their skulls to cave in and the final culprit looks confused.

''Wait that's not right?''

I pull my sword out of its scabbard and I cut him down.

''Now where is the sword?''

After finding it I touch it but feel my energy drained once again.

I quickly grab it and start running my fastest towards the battle field where Arthur is fight right now.

While running I feel my strength waning.

After running for an hour I finally arrive at the battlefield.

''Now where is Arthur?''

While looking around I get a dizzy spell.

''I need to hurry''

I run through the battlefield stumbling from time to time due to my weakened state. There she is? Only one way to know.

''Hey Arthur!''

''What? Do I know her?''

''Catch this!''

I throw Caliburn towards her.

''That's Caliburn''

She runs towards the sword spinning through the air towards her.

''Thank you whoever you are''

 _ **Arthur's perspective.**_

This is amazing this light coming from Caliburn is like nothing I've seen before and it's even stronger than before.

After the battle I look down on my Caliburn victoriously.

''Oh right I need to find that girl to thank her properly''

 _ **Sopheriel perspective.**_

''Wait?''

''Huh?''

''I thought it was you thank you for helping madam''

''Oh no it was no big deal''

''Do you feel alright you look a bit sickly''

''No I should be fine''

As I say that my consciousness slips away and I fall to the ground.

595 AD

One night.

''So what do you do in your free time Agravain?''

''I mostly train all day to be the best of a knight for Arthur''

''Your reaching your forties maybe you and Gawain should find families of your own''

''Hahahaha perhaps you're right but I can't be gone from Arthur for to long''

''Won't Arthur live forever and you don't''

''I'll look into it''

''By the way isn't that door always closed?''

''Oh god no''

He runs towards the door.

''What is normally in here Agravain?''

''The bed is still warm Mordred there is a kidnapper in the castle hurry and find him''

''Yes sir''

I run out in the courtyard where I see some caring something climb over the wall.

''Wait you stop!''

But he just speed up and starts running away.

''Why did I think that would stop him?''

I start running after him.

 _ **Agravain's Perspective.**_

''So when you arrived the door was already open and her body was gone is that right sir Agravain?''

''Yes sir Gawain''

''And what did you do then?''

''I sent Mordred ahead while I came to report to you''

''And why didn't you go after him yourself?''

''Because Mordred wouldn't know what to report and it would take time to understand what he was talking about''

''True enough you've made a wise judgment so which direction did they go?''

''Ah''

''You forgot to check didn't you?''

''Yes sir Gawain''

''Calm down sir Gawain''

''King Arthur what shall we do?''

''We shall hunt''

''Yes sir''

 _ **Mordred's perspective.**_

Several hours later.

I don't know how long or what I am chasing? But I know it must be important to them so I will do my best. I stop at the tree edge and look over a cliff where I see a group of men and a boat.

''Did you get the body?''

''Yes its right in that crate''

I rush towards them.

''What?''

''I thought you said you weren't followed?''

And in battle I slaughter them all.

''I am exhausted but what is in this crate anyway?''

I brake open the crate and out of it a young girl falls out.

''What a girl? Why was a girl in the crate?''

I look over her body she has platinum blonde hair and when I open her eyes I see some dead orange eyes.

''Why do they keep someone who is practically dead? Are they trying to cover up something they did?''

At that moment I thought I saw a flash behind me but when I look all I see is the body and the sunrise.

''Such a beautiful sunrise wait why am I getting side tracked I need to bring the body back to Camelot huh''

I look towards the body and see that light is going towards it.

''Wait what's happening?''

After the light has finished entering her body I see her hair turn from platinum to golden and she starts moving.

''My god she is so beautiful''

When she opens her eyes I see they are a beautiful orange.

''Hello Arthur why are you wearing that helmet''

What she thinks I am king Arthur, shes getting awfully close.

She reaches for my helmet and when she touches it, it shatters.

''Huh''

''Arthur is something wrong?''

''How do you know Arthur?''

''I don't but I've seen you several times and seen how you act myself and you're acting very odd''

''I am not Arthur, my name is Mordred''

''Are you a son or a daughter?''

''I am a man!''

''Right''

''Why do you think I'm related to the king?''

''Your aura is identical you even have the same face''

She tries to stand up but she is having problems standing strait.

''Here let me help you''

''My how knightly of you''

''That's what I do''

So for the next few days we walk our way back to Camelot.

''Ah England it's just as I remember it''

''Wait why haven't I asked this before what's your name?''

''Its Sopheriel, Mordred''

''Sopheriel huh never heard that one before''

''I know right its a name you'll never forget. Well I'll be leaving you when we get to town''

''Wait what i can't let you leave i have a mission to bring you back''

''Well i am not property so you can't really stop me''

''Sure but how am I supposed to explain it to them? Also without my helmet I can't return they don't know how I look without it''

''That sounds stupid''

''You're right it does sound stupid''

''Give me a minute''

''Huh?''

I touch her forehead and the helmet restores itself.

''If you give them this sword that guy I met should recognise it since he inspected it oh dear''

''What?''

''Its here''

''What's here?''

''Something that awakened when Arthur pulled out Caliburn from the stone''

At that moment something in Camelot explodes.

''Change of plans I am coming with you''

We both rush into town and flying up in the sky was a person.

''Is it that person you meant?''

''Yes''

As we run through town we finally meet that knight boy that I meet but he was older.

''Mordred you're finally back, oh you've finally woken we can now thank you properly''

But at that moment the being flying up in the air lands opposite of us. She had long silver hair with red lines covering part of her body and she was covered in clothes I don't recognise.

''Ah finally found you''

''Your looking for me?''

''Not you her''

''Me?''

''Yes you just disappeared 20 years ago and I got worried and I travelled all across this planet looking for you and then a few days ago you reappeared but I am not experienced at sensing mana and had trouble finding you so I thought if I make a ruckus you would notice me and I was right''

From behind Arthur tries to stab her but she just grabs the blade with her fingers and throw her into Gawain sending them flying into a building.

''Hey how do you know her?''

''I don't''

''Then how does she know you?''

''She doesn't were just the same species two of three in this entire world I think''

''You think or you know?''

''I am sensing a bunch of weaker once that seems to be subspecies or some similar species to us, well I am done so goodbye''

After that she flies off.

''What just happened?''

''I am as confused as you''

''Well I will be leaving''

''Sure''

 _ **Chapter 4**_

1349 AD

France.

The black death has started to affect the people of Paris and in an aqueduct a near dead girl floats through the water.

''I want to die soon''

She falls through a hole in the aqueduct and falls into a crack in space-time and through the other side she falls out changed and falls into another aqueduct.

''Huh I don't feel any pain anymore what happened to me?''

Spain.

''Another one but what is this feeling something is different''

France.

''My body feels really odd but why am I alive?''

I fall out of aqueduct and I land on ground belly first.

''It hurts it hurts but why is nothing broken''

I look down on my right arm and see its been torn open and my muscles are purple.

''Wait why are they purple this isn't normal am I undead, did I become a demon or am I a ghost?''

The wounds on my arms started to close on their own.

''What am I a monster?''

I start to breath extremely quickly before I start to run into the nearby woods and when I touch a nearby tree it immediately roots from the outside in.

''What? I can't? What the fuck? Am I death incarnate? No no this can't be?''

At that moment a rope is wrapped around my neck. I try to speak but all I can get is a garbled sound.

''Hey I found another potential witch''

''Odd hair color yeah put her on the cross''

They tie me up on a cross after they have tied a rope around my neck to prevent me from speaking then they ignite me and others they caught believing to be witches. Were burned while they cheered.

Several hours later.

I awake in the ashes of the cross completely unharmed.

''Huh am I still alive? How I am sure I burned? Ah I need clothes''

I don't want anyone to see my naked body so I sneak into a nearby camp and steal a cloak that I wrap myself in and I sneak away shortly before I hear a person screaming about his cloak being gone.

''Hello''

''Eek''

This woman appears next to me startling me and I lose my balance and start falling.

But she cabs my hand and pulls me close.

I get a good look at her silvery hair and deep red eyes.

''Wait why aren't you dying like everything else I touch''

As I try to get away from her I ask her a very important question while I accidentally touch a tree behind me and it rots immediately.

''Because I am immune to disease and where the same species after all''

''Same species? But humans can infect other humans easily?''

''Human?''

''I know I've become a demon haven't I?''

''What no were nothing like those inferior creatures''

''I'm a high demon?''

''Your no demon''

''Then what am I?''

''We call ourselves Exaental''

''We?''

''Me, a woman in southern Italy, a woman in northern England and now you''

''But how? I was human before!''

''Perhaps everyone else of our species are born from an element then we absorb a person but if you as a human fell into a crack in space-time maybe you would change into one of us but that doesn't explain your ability to kill everything you touch. Perhaps its your element?''

''My element?''

''Oh right I have the element of gravity allowing me to increase or decrease the force that holds you to the planet and I can also bend light or reality If I apply myself. Did you by any chance have an element on you?''

''No I didn't I did have a disease though''

''That's probably your element then''

''I don't wanna be a La peste noire''

''A what? Never mind to stop killing thing when you touch them you need to suppress your magic to the point of it not leaking out of your body''

''And how do I do that?''

''This is gonna take a long time''

''I have one question?''

''Yes''

''How do you know all this?''

''Well for how you were reborn I was also born from a crack in space-time and I might be the one who created the crack that you fell through but if that isn't it I can tell you that I am 534654558 years old so I know a lot''

''Wait does that mean your my mother?''

''Um yes?''

''I finally have a mother''

''What's your name?''

''I don't have one I never had a mother to give me one what's yours''

''It's Alahtia Mattea Zase now what to call you maybe Moire Glazerion Ebonywood''

''My own name''

Chapter 5

1798 AD

''What did you just say Sopheriel?''

She tells me a story that happened a few years ago about a man who made a deal with the devil and god killed his family including his newborn just to let the girl into heaven.

''Sopheriel?''

''Yes''

''Take care of Moire for a few hours okay''

''Sure but what are you going to do''

''I have some bitches to kill''

I leave the room I was in and uses a spell to split my body in two which only I can do cause I have to black holes for hearts.

''You go to hell''

''And you go to heaven''

We opens a pair of gates to hell and heaven and jump through them.

 **Heaven**

I arrive on the world called Heaven physical plain.

''Now where is gods house? Now that is just prime''

I see a house adorned in gold just like Gilgamesh's Palace.

I walk up to it were two guards try to stop me.

''Halt''

But the next second they both lie dead on the ground opposite of where I they were standing before and I brake open the gates to his house.

''Stop the intruder''

Two seraphs try to stop me but.

''Out of my way''

I use gravity control to send them crashing into the ground.

I brake open the doors that lead to the room where I see god and a bunch of nuns the archangel and Metatron.

''Hello Alahtia I should have expected you to be here you guys leave this place and head as far away as you can''

''Yes my lord'' X2

''That life was innocent''

''I know but I had to do it to keep up appearances so the church would not go out of control''

''Erasure!''

My erasure spell erases him and half of this planet at one's.

 **Hell**

I arrive at at the physical plane called hell and I fly over a town that looks like demons indulging in the pleasures of flesh.

''Their is the Devils castle''

As I come close demons come towards me trying to stop me but I use water magic to create holy water and douse them in it and they all die from the ridiculous amount.

After that I break open the doors to the devils castle.

''Hello can I help you?''

''Yes line up your boss for the chopping block and get me Mephistopheles he is also going to the chopping block''

''I try and find Mephistopheles but you'll probably be dead then the devil is in that direction''

''Thank you''

I walk up to the doors and force them open ripping them from their hinges falling down.

''Yea yea what are you here for?''

''Your death''

''Cliche now how do you plan on doing that a holy weapon´, brute strength or oh are you going to use the power of the planet to destroy me?''

''I am going to erase your soul from existence''

''Cause none of that is go…Wait what?''

At that moment The girl comes back with Mephistopheles.

''I brought the person you asked for''

''Thank you''

A cube is created around her that flies over to me and after that I jump and then I create a singularity that drags both the devil and Mephistopheles towards it and then.

''Destruction!''

I punch him with a destructive spell that destroys everything from existence hit by it and it has a large area of effect destroying half of this planet.

 **Both.**

''The planet won't survive like this''

I use the gate spell to bring both the heaven and hell planets to earths dimension in the same rotational position but on the opposite side of the sun and then I fuse them both together then I use the remaining rocks to make a moon for them then I fuse back together before I head home.

 **Chapter 6**

1854

This time somewhere in space a meteorite slams into a crack in space-time creating yet another one of us.

After it falls somewhere in northern Europe it takes on the form of a man.

I arrive quickly arrive and explain everything he didn't know and I name him Masa Brun Nerei and then I leave.

1864

During the industrial revolution I noticed how humans started to use fossil fuels but since I calculated the effects of it I decided to help Nicolaus Otto and his two friends to create a magic engine that uses magic instead of fossil fuel.

1900

This time I work together with Nikola Tesla to create a magic device that uses humans innate magic capability to use magic like us Exaental with out extreme amount of talent.

2012

Scandinavia.

I hate humans there horrible, smelly, stupid and most of all trying to capture me as a test subject but no more I will end their society's my changing the planets landscape.

I fly out into space and use my power over earth to move their countries like a jigsaw puzzle putting them all in the wrong places.


End file.
